Dragon EF redit
by kyubi2008
Summary: fifteen year have passed since gt and the death of Gohan as the earth once again was at peace with the Z fighters return to their normal lives but for how long can it last.
1. (Dark Gohan Act)

Dark Gohan Act!

ENJOY


	2. Chapter 1- SSJ Pan Part 1

" 6 years as passed since Gt and after the death of Gohan by the hand of the most powerful Zelta, The world was yet again at peace, As the Z fighters began to live normal lives, A new threat is on it way. The time has come for pan to train in the time chamber with Goku and Gohan wife Videl after her father died."

Disclaimer : I don't own Dragonballz as much as I want to :D That title belongs to Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 1- SSJ Pan Part 1

At Kami look out Goku, Pan and Videl landed down but were shocked as earth's new protect was Frieza who was bought by black star dragonball. Goku now a 15 year old Teenager, with the same orange cloths he worn in dragonball z expects the symbol was of Shenron dragonballs. Pan who was now a fifth teen year old teenager wearing the same cloths as her father Gohan expects for a female, with mid long black hair. Videl aged 28 who also looked and wear the clothes from Gt. Frieza walked towards Goku as he looked in disbelief.

Frieza started to stare into Goku face and looked as he was ready to speak

Frieza " What brings you all the way up here in the time of peace.

Goku " it may be a time of peace and Goten along with other Z fighters may be living normal lives, but after the death of my son Gohan I fought it we head to the time chamber with P an and videl as to begin training .

Frieza " she not even half Saiyan."

Pan " I don't care because I want to prove to father that I can become a SSJ."

Videl " I may not become a SSJ but I sure would to increase my ki energy."

Frieza smiled as pan words touched her, but she knew that soon Pan would be heading to the orange high just her father did after beating Cell.

Goku gasped. As Frieza stated that they can only have 2 full days in the time chamber due to Pan starting school. Goku, Videl and Pan were about to head into the time chamber but soon a full table of food stop them in their tracks. Goku and pan were stuffing their faces with Videl more shock than ever.

Goku " come on pan let race to see who can eat the most food.

Pan " you're on grandma."

Finely after a while Goku, Videl and Pan headed into the time chamber but Meanwhile as the door to time chamber closed and back at Capsule CO which Vegeta now runs with his Bulma was unable of Goku's return.

Bulma was glad to see that Vegeta was finely pulling his weight and not going training every single day. Trucks then returned with his wife Sarah and along with their 15 years old child called Jane, Both Vegeta and Bulma welcome their son but Vegeta as always was still angry that trucks had chosen to have a family then to carry on training.

Trucks " I am entering the world martial arts tournament again as Goten is entering and soon will begin my training as it will begin within a mouth."

Bulma " Not this again trucks. How many times have I told you not to say that stuff in fort of your father."

Trucks " I know but I thought that we could stay for the next four weeks as my father and I are heading deep into the mountain to train for the upcoming tournament."

Vegeta " Let's do it son."

Bulma faced look angry however Vegeta and Trucks became SSJ so that they could quickly escaped from Bulma Angier.

Bulma " Get back here Vegeta!"

Sarah "No need to worry Bulma as I will keep you company."

Back at the look out, Goku, Pan and Videl were finely inside of the time chamber as each of choose their beds. Videl sat down as Goku and Pan Head out to begin training

Goku " Ok Pan let's have a sparring match."

Pan " I am ready when you are grandma."

Goku suddenly and without warning transformed into a SSJ 3 in order to force Pan to an extent that it would awaken her SSJ genres despite her only being a 1/4 Saiyan.

Pan " it not fair that you became a SSJ 3."

Goku " Pan it not long before you start going to the orange star high school were Gohan first met your mother Videl."

Outside of time chamber and landing at the lookout was Goten who was now the same age as trucks . Goten landed down but as he saw Frieza he quickly powered up to ssj2 which became after death of Gohan and was about to fire a Kamehameha wave at Frieza walk up.

Goten " what are you doing here Frieza as my father killed you many years ago."

Frieza " you must be Goku son Goten."

Goten " what off it...wait if you here then that my means you the."

Frieza " Yes I was bought back to be earth's new Guardian."

Goten then threw of his coat and was wearing sliver Saiyan amour.

Frieza " what can I do for you Goten."

Goten " Hey as there been any news of my father."

Frieza " He currently inside the time camber with both Videl and Pan but should you not be training for the world martial arts tournament which happing in a."

Goten " thanks Frieza I am off to see trucks now."

Meanwhile as Goten flew down form the looked out and back inside the time chamber pan was firing multiple Kamehameha waves to try and slow Goku down but Goku using his SSJ 3 speed easily disappeared and re appeared behind pan before he then threw pan against wall.

Videl " go easy on her Goku!"

Goku " Ok Videl but Pan get ready as I am about to fire a Ultimate Kamehameha

Pan " I am ready father."

Goku " Ultimate Kame…ham..eha."

A powerful burst of blue energy stormed towards Pan but pan prepare to counter attack against Goku's SSJ3 Ultimate Kamehameha. Pan " Kame….ham…eha" A smaller burst of blue energy clashed which clashed with Goku's SSJ 3 Ultimate Kamehameha but as both Kame waves explode on impact the shockwave from the explosion blasted pan into the wall. Goku " ok pan here the deal if you can hit me once then I will teach you the Ultimate Kamehameha wave however I will show no mercy." Videl " Stop!" Goku and Pan flew towards each other before engaging in close combat as Pan and Goku were colliding with punches and kicks . Videl looked worried as she turned to pan.

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 2- SSJ pan part 2

Disclaimer : I don't own Dragonballz as much as I want to :D That title belongs to Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 2- SSJ pan part 2

Back inside the time chamber Videl began her own training only a few meters away from the on-going battle between Pan and Goku. SSJ 3 Goku however was still outmatching pan after launching a super Kame wave. Pan still would not give up as she fired a Masenko towards Goku but with just his left hand he easily defected it away.

Goku " Pan we have been for more than a year but you still have not hit me once."

Videl " Pan you must clear mind as otherwise you will stand no chance against Goku."

Pan " Alright Videl I will as for my father Gohan I cannot lose."

Goku " Let's carry on then pan."

Pan and Goku went head to head in close combat with sounds of fighting echoing throughout the time chamber. Goku Then used his Instant Transmission to get directly in front of Pan before he unleashed a small Kamehameha which blasted pan back a few members. Videl looked on as Goku and Pan were again in close combat.

Videl " Come on Pan don't let him win!"

Goku was finely struck by pan as she used her Maiden's Burst but despite this Goku was still outmatching Pan just as Goku de transformed into a SSJ 2.

Goku " Well now I think it we step up your training and to be fair as have de transformed into a SSJ 2."

Pan " What you mean by that Goku ."

Goku "Since you have hit Pan it time I teach to use the Ultimate Kamehameha."

Pan " I swear by the end of this year I will become a SSJ."

Goku " Dragon fisted."

Pan " Kame….ham…..eha."

Meanwhile Goten had arrived in the Diablo Desert only to find that SSJ 2 trucks and SSJ 2 Vegeta were heavy combat as they clashed head to head as the clashing could be hear throughout of the Desert..

Trucks " I can't stand the heat father."

Vegeta " trucks stop complaining as you're a SSJ 2 and should not feel the heat."

Trucks " Fine father as after I will beat you in the world martial arts tournament."

Then before they could use their Ki energy blasts Goten landed.

Goten " Hello again trucks and Vegeta."

Trucks " it great to see you again Goten."

Vegeta " Hm… I can't believe that you gone soft in this time of peace Goten."

Goten " Don't forget Vegeta that I am also entering the world martial arts tournament."

Goten then powered up into a SSJ 2 much to shock of Vegeta.

Vegeta " I Guess I was wrong Goten but how about fusing as SSJ 2 and take me on."

Trucks " But father we have not tried it in a while."

Goten " Tat right Vegeta as you should not act acted recklessly."

Vegeta powered up to SSJ4 forcing Goten and trucks to prepare the fusion dance.

Trucks " Well then Goten it seems we have no choice."

Goten " Yer as not even Vegeta SSJ 4 can withstand our fusion."

Despite not fusing for Many years their power levels were the same and as both Goten and trucks made contact and fused into a SSJ 4 Gotenk's however they still retain their Personality which were cockiest , arrogant and playful.

Gotenk's " You're going down Vegeta."

Vegeta " Don't think that because you success on your first try that you can beat a full blood SSJ 4."

Gotenk's and Vegeta went into close combat as the sound yet again clashed throughout of the Diablo Desert . t SJJ4 Vegeta was shocked of how much stronger they have become despite them being a little rusty.

Gotenk's " Vegeta you may have well give up."

Vegeta jumped back

Vegeta " Well it seems that you have gotten a lot stronger but goodbye, Final Burst Cannon."

Gotenk's " Big Tree Cannon."

Both the Final Burst Cannon and Big Tree Cannon clashed as it create a Massive explosion which blasted both Gotenk's and Vegeta back a few meters. Gotenk's though prepare to use his Ultra Assault Buu Volley Ball.

Gotenk's " Now Vegeta let us show the move which super Buu could not even dodge."

Vegeta " The question is though how much of your fusion have you got lefted."

Vegeta prepare to attack but Gotenk's fired multiple Galactic Donuts which trap Vegeta in a volleyball-like energy sphere. Before he then grabbed and kicked the ball into the air. Finally, Gotenk's then flew up into the air as he performed a "Spiking Buu Ball Slam" which forced the volleyball into ground creating a massive crater and it make Vegeta de transformed into a SSJ 2 due to the huge amount of damage which he suffered

Vegeta " Nice work Gotenk's but it seems that fusion Is about to run out."

Gotenk's then spate and again became SSJ 2 Goten and Trucks but instantly after they de fusion Vegeta fired a Big Bang Attack as a discharges medium-sized ball of ki formed into his hand and On impact, the violent explosion blasted both Goten and trucks into the nearby rock as their powered down to their normal states.

Vegeta " So I hope you remember this lesson."

Trucks "Go on Goten we can still beat my father if we fight him together."

Goten "Alright Trucks it time we gave Vegeta a handicap."

Vegeta " So then Goten and trucks what are you wait for as I will even give you the first shot."

As their time in time chamber draw to a close Pan had successful transformed into a SSJ just as Goku powered back down to a SSJ with both Pan and Goku ready to launch a final attack to decide the winner with Videl looking on.

Goku "Alright Pan it time we ended this fight."

Pan" Your right Goku it time we bought this fight to an end."

Videl "Hurry you guys as time is almost up."

Pan and Goku " Ultimate Kame..ham..eha

The two powerful burst of blue energy stormed towards each other and as both Ultimate kame waves clashed it create explosion with both Pan and Goku hidden within the Blue energy spree.

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 3- SSJ pan goes to High school

Disclaimer : I don't own Dragonballz as much as I want to :D That title belongs to Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 3- SSJ pan goes to High school

Krillin and 18 arrive at lookout but were also shocked especial Krillin as he yet again saw Frieza. The time Chamber door then suddenly open as Goku, SSJ pan and Videl walked out from the time chamber before walking up to both Krillin and 18.

Goku " Long time No see Krillin."

Krillin "Say Goku you sure have grown up and I see that just you like and Gohan during the cell games SSJ pan is also still in her SSJ state."

SSJ pan "So Krillin should see how strong I have become."

18 "Not right now SSJ pan as we have prepare our daughter for school."

Then Goku, SSJ pan and Videl flew off from look out and as flew down Korin tower they were heading back towards 439 East District where CHI-CHI would be waiting for them.

Goku " I wonder what CHI-CHI going to say about their being another SSJ ."

After they left Krillin and 18 were still looking a confused ad when they first arrive but Frieza walked up and aid " what Can I do you for Krillin and android 18."

Krillin " we would like to use the time chamber."

A day later Goku, SSJ pan and Videl finely arrived back at 439 East District and landed at Goku's and CHI-CHI house. Chi-Chi then rushed out and slap Goku around the face as she said "Goku I could you make our granddaughter a SSJ as Gohan whished that SSJ pan should live a normal live." Goku " Don't worry Chi-Chi as tworrow Pan will be off to the orange star high school were our son Gohan used to study." CHI-CHI " Wait she can't go school as SSJ Goku." Goku " Don't worry Chi-Chi as it will only looked like blonde hair and as long as she does use her powers then no will find out that she is a SSJ." Pan "O and Chi-Chi I will be entering the world martial arts tournament!" Videl " Hey way I am off to see my father for now." Moring finely dawn over the 439 East District as SSJ pan Flew towards Satan City were the orange star high school was located and which now had two statues of Satan. Just as she reached the halfway mark Trucks daughter Jane arrived who powered into a SSJ as she flew alongside SSJ pan. Jane "I can't believe that you can remain a SSJ despite you not being in a fight." Pan "So Jane I see that you are already a SSJ without training inside of the time chamber." Jane "Well SSJ pan should we have a SSJ race to orange star high school." Pan "Fine Jane but remembers you lose a bit power when you transform into a SSJ." Satan city was a peaceful place as civilians and vehicle went about their business but the peace was soon broken as Two SSJ pan and SSJ Jane clocked in their SSJ aqua flew directly into Satan City heading towards the orange star high school. . The civilians became shocked and stunned as kid said "Mother why are they flying." Jane "So it seems that we have really shocked Satan city." Pan "Come we best dispel are SSJ aqua before we arrive at the orange star high school." Shortly later both Jane and SSJ pan landed down on roof of the orange star high school. They looked down and saw that the ground was empty of students. While inside the same classroom which Gohan and Videl attend man year early the new teacher Mary was looking at her class full of students. Mary "Good morning class and today we welcome two new students into our fold." Sarah "Ha I wonder who these losers are." Mary "Quiet class and now you may come in." The class fell silent and stunned as both SSJ pan and Jane walked in. Most girls of the class however were looking at SSJ pans wield blonde hair but it left Jane feeling as if she is being ignored. Their teacher pointed to two nearby desks which were located mid-way of the class room. Mary "SSJ pan and Jane you may take them decks over there." Pan "Yes Miss." Jane "Understood Miss." Later that afternoon the entire class including SSJ pan and Jane were outside on a massive playing field. Two Captains Sarah and Smith began picking their teams as the students split into two teams which were red and blue with Sarah chooses SSJ pan for the red team and Smith choosing Jane for the blue teams. Sarah "Alright Pan you will take left field" Pan "Right." Smith "While Jane you will be our first batter." Jane "Right." Before they followed their teams to their starting position both SSJ Pan and Jane met face to face with them both saying "May the best team win." Shortly later the red team captain Sarah prepares to bowl against Jane. Sarah though stare at Jane before smirking and blowing the ball at over 200 MPH but the other student soon became shocked as Jane stroke the ball high into skies however pan jumped 25 feet into the air and gladded the ball before using her SSJ speed and power to strike Jane out on the third base. Jane "Dam it Pan using SSJ speed and power to catch me out." Beth "Hey how you super human as no one can jumped 25 fleet into air." Pan "Not really Beth as it was these air cushion sneakers which allowed be to jump 25 feet into air." The baseball game carried on however it mostly became a completion between SSJ Pan and Jane as together they kept striking out the other students and were batting home runs but overall SSJ Pan was easily matching Jane in both areas. The student themselves however were confused and finely as the game finished the scores were as follow. Red Team Blue tam 130 100 Mary "Enough and winners of baseball game our the red team led by Sarah.2 Jane "Say Pan I say we finish school early together before they ask any more questions." Pan "Your right Jane Let's move. As their teacher Mary was talking their fellow class mates Jane quickly powered up into a SSJ before both SSJ Jane and SSJ Pan took off towards the 439 East District en clock in their SSJ Aqua's and moving at SSJ speed.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 4- Gather for the tournament

"As two day before the world martial arts tournament arrived everyone was set to meet up at Kame House with Master Roshi, Launch and Marron already waiting for the arrival of the Z fighters who especial Marron who were waiting from her parent Krillin and 18 "

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonballz as much as I want to: D That title belongs to Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 4- Gather for the tournament

Master Roshi and Launch looked up just as Yamcha and Tien Shinhan landed down but Krillin and 18 daughters Maroon rushed out but were disappointed that it was not her parents. Yamcha however kneeled down to Maroon.

Yamcha "Don't worry Maroon as I sure they will arrive shortly right Master Roshi."

Roshi "Am sure that I can see them coming."

Maroon "You're laying Master Roshi as I can't see then."

Then Maroon suddenly got excited as both Krillin and 18 landing down at Kami house right next to both Yamcha and Tien Shinhan. Maroon then quickly rushed up towards both Krillin and 18 before she then hugged her mother.

Maroon "Mother where have you been."

18 & Krillin "We are here now Maroon."

Tien "Hey I think see Vegeta, Goten and trucks coming this way."

Launch "Your right Tien as I am sure that I see them."

Then shortly later Vegeta, Goten and trucks landed down at Kami's house with Roshi, Krillin, Launch, 18 gathered around them.

Goten "Please say trucks that our mother our not entering the world martial arts tournament."

Trucks "Father is what Goten said true."

Vegeta "It certainly looks like way but I wonder were Goku is right now."

Krillin "The last time I saw them they were coming out of the time chamber."

Launch "Hey guys I think I can see them."

Just as CHI-CHI, Bulma and Sarah arrived at Kami house Master Roshi, Launch, Marron, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, 18, Goten, Trucks and Vegeta looked up and saw two white aqua and one SSJ auras heading their way.

Vegeta "So he finely arrived at Kami's house."

Yamcha "Don't look to shocked Vegeta."

Shortly later Goku, Jane and SSJ pan landed down at Kami's house however Vegeta along with most of other Z fighters expect for Tien and Yamcha were shocked as they saw SSJ Pan along with most of the z fighters.

Goku "Good to see guys again."

Vegeta "it's Impossible that Pan could become a SSJ especial as she only a 1/4 Saiyan and for fact that she has remain in her SSJ state."

Pan "If you're scared Vegeta then let's fight right now."

Bulma "Come we need to spend this day to relax as tworrow we all be enemies in the world martial arts tournament."

Jane "Don't worry grandma as I can't wait to fight CHI-CHI's granddaughter Pan."

Later that day Master Roshi, Launch, Krillin, 18, Marron, SSJ Pan, Videl, Goku, CHI-CHI, Jane, Trucks, Sarah, Vegeta, Bulma, Yamcha and Tien were all sat around the table eating their tea. Videl looked Bulma.

Videl "Is Dragon radar able to be used now."

Bulma "Am sorry Videl but there is a mouth or so before the red star dragons balls become visible and can be picked up from the upgraded Universe dragon radar."

Goten "Am sure that it won't take us long to find the red star dragonballs so we can wish Gohan back."

Vegeta "Say Launch is there any more food."

Launch "Sure as by now I know that Saiyans have bottomless pits."

Goku "Sounds good Launch but it time get some rest as tworrow we will be at the world martial arts tournament."

The Next day Master Roshi, Launch, Krillin, 18, Marron, SSJ Pan, Videl, Goku, CHI-CHI, Jane, Trucks, Vegeta, Bulma, Yamcha and Tien were all flying on an private jet towards the world martial arts tournament which was located at the Martial Arts Temple.

Marron "Mother will Gohan be back soon."

18 "Yes Marron he will be back soon but right now I must focus on the world martial arts tournament."

Vegeta "Hey don't forget Marron that we need to focus on the world martial arts tournament."

Pan "Hey Vegeta you better watch as am only the second female SSJ."

Night dawn over the Martial Arts Temple as a taxi arrived outside of the area were the Preliminaries will take place with Master Roshi heading off to the Registration Staff Member because the other Z fighters all headed to a restaurant.

Roshi "I would like to sign up Krillin, 18, Pan, Videl, Goku, Jane, Trucks, Vegeta, Yamcha and Tien."

Registration Staff Member "Alright but next time they really need to sign themselves and remember tworrow will be preliminaries and highest Twelve scores of the punching machine will go on to the quarter finals."

Roshi "I understand and don't worry they will be there."

The Next day over 200 fighters gathered inside of the preliminaries ground was a punching machine was waiting with two tournament officials beside it. Krillin, 18, SSJ Pan, Videl, Goku, Jane, Trucks, Sarah, Vegeta, Yamcha and Tien entered the preliminaries ground however they were soon shocked as a 7 year old child wearing a Dark Battle Armor which was only visible at front due to a Dark hooded robe coving his back and face He also had a Saiyan tail which was easily visible arrived at the Preliminaries ground.

Krillin "Hey Goku I thought that only Saiyans could have a tail."

Goku "Krillin I think we should keep an eye on him as your right that only Saiyans can have a tail."

Pan "So I guess then that means here a Saiyan."

Vegeta "All I know is that it impossible for a normal human to have a tail."

Then before long the two tournament officials had finished calibrating the Punching machine before they then turned around to fighters and said "Alright will be the first up and then after the rest may take a turn but only twelve fighters may move on to the main tournament."

Goten "Now remember Vegeta this time please hold back and don't break the punching machine."

Vegeta "Fine I will hold back a fifth of my power."

headed up to punching machine but again he was scared with fear as he saw the Z fighters. He then punched the punching machine and score at 137 however the dark child laughed and shouted "I can't wait to crush a weakling like you."

"Ha I will defeat all challenges."

The crowd cheered as headed back into the area but however the crowd yet again fell silent as the Z fighters step up to the punching machine. The Z fighters one after another punched the punching machine with the score as followed Krillin 250, 18 255, SSJ Pan 350, Videl 235, Goku 400, Jane 269, Trucks 380, Vegeta 400, Yamcha 220 and Tien 230 much to shocked of everyone within of the preliminaries ground. The other fighters within tournament step up but most of them all scored below 75 expect for Dark child will scored only 200.

Tournament official "Please check the board as we about to randomly draw the around matches."

The Z fighters along with the Dark child walked up to the board as the match are as followed

First round will me Pan vs. Vegeta

Second round Goku vs. Goten

Third round dark child vs. Trucks

Fourth round Krillin vs. 18

Fifth round Jane vs. Tien

Sixth round Yamcha vs. Videl

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 5- Vegeta Surprised! Pan's 2x Ul

"World martial arts tournament had begun and the first around was Between Vegeta and Pan but who would become victories and secondly who this Dark Child and what purpose does here have for entering the world martial arts tournament."

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonballz as much as I want to: D That title belongs to Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 5- Vegeta Surprised! Pan's 2x Ultimate Kamehameha

The crowd cheered as the world martial arts tournament Announcer walk into and stood in the middle of the World Tournament Stadium massive ring. While inside of the Contestants room the Z fighters which included Goku, SSJ Pan, Vegeta, Tien, and Jane, Trucks, Goten, Krillin and 18 expect for Yamcha were all warning up ready for their matches but Goku also saw that the Dark child was not within the Contestant room.

Vegeta "Pan you maybe Gohan's daughter but I won't hold back in our fight."

Pan "You can try Vegeta but I got little surprise for you."

Goku "Well I see that you both are fired up."

Announcer "Without further ado let begin the first match and please welcome our first two fighters Pan and Vegeta!"

Meanwhile as the crowd cheered and Z fighters gathered around the front of the Contestant room inside of the Dining Hall Yamcha confronted the Dark child who was eating as if he was a bottomless pit.

Yamcha "Hey Why ain't you in the Contestant room."

? "Yamcha it's not very nice to interrupt a Saiyan."

Yamcha "Regardless if you're a Saiyan or not I will stop you if you try anything during this tournament."

? "…..."

The Dark child then quickly disappeared and reappeared as place his two hands on Yamcha body before he blasted him into wall using his Masenko in which he fires a Yellow beam. Back inside of the World Tournament Stadium the crowd was stunned as both SSJ Pan and SSJ Vegeta took flight and battle in air much to shock of Mr Satan.

Announcer "The battle have taken to skies but question will become victorious in this match."

Vegeta "Is this all that a female 1/4 Saiyan SSJ state has got."

Pan "Let see how you handle it, Ultimate Kame…Ham...Eha."

Vegeta "So you have already used your final attack, Final Shine Attack."

Pan's Ultimate Kame wave and Vegeta Final Shine Attack clashed forming into a Massive Blue and green spree as it quickly locking into a beam struggle. The other z fighter looked on as Pan and Vegeta were even matched with Goten saying "So I see that Vegeta holding back against Pan."

18 "So Goku do you think Vegeta holding back because he does not want to hurt Gohan's daughter."

Goku "I just hope that Vegeta does not transform into SSJ 4."

Announcer "I don't know what going on but who will win struggle."

The crowd cheered as pan's SSJ Ultimate Kame wave overcame SJJ Vegeta's Final Shine Attack which caused the combined spree of both the Ultimate Kame wave and Final Shine Attack to push back towards Vegeta. Vegeta then quickly powered up into SSJ 2 before he easily defect beam from the Stadium which in turn exploded outside of Stadium just like after a nuke blasted.

Vegeta "Am sorry Pan but this match is mine."

Pan "You may be a SSJ 2 Vegeta but you're forgetting that I survived two full years in the time chamber."

The Z fighters looked shocked as Vegeta threw Pan directly towards the area but Pan fired normal Kame wave into the ground as the shock from the Kame wave allow Pan to again directly face Vegeta. Vegeta though was stunned as Pan flew behind him and used her Maiden's rage to unleash a huge SSJ Ki blasted which caught Vegeta of guard and blast him into the ground.

Trucks "So this becoming more like a beam battle then a close combat battle."

Goku "it true it becoming more like a beam battle but for some reason Vegeta is still holding back even though he a SSJ 2."

Announcer "Vegeta can you still fight."

The Announcer got close to Vegeta but SSJ 2 Vegeta easily flew back into sky as his SSJ 2 aqua en clocked in. He faced Pan and used his Hellzone Grenade to fires several energy spheres around Pan before exploding and sent Pan flying into area floor. Vegeta then disappeared and reappeared but again the Announcer got it wrong as Pan jumped back to right side of the area though she had a few burnt marks of her.

Pan "Ha you have to try better than that Vegeta."

Vegeta "Well then I guess it time I show you the true power of a SSJ 2."

They again went into close combat as they disappeared and reappeared at speed however only the only Z fighter could see them fighting with crowd and Announcer only hearing the bangs throughout the skies and ground.

Chi-Chi "So we finely made to Vegeta and Pan Match."

Bulma "Well of course my husband will win now that He transformed into a SSJ 2."

Announcer "I can feel that this fight about to reach it contusion."

Shortly later SSJ 2 Vegeta near sent Pan flying out of ring but SSJ pan barely managed to again evade outside of ring. Back inside the dining hall the tournament medics had successfully place Yamcha on a stretcher but as the medic staff started to carry the stretcher out of the dining hall the Dark child smirked at fact that he had taken out Yamcha from the tournament.

? "Ha if anyone ever crosses me again then it will time for you to say goodbye!"

Medic staffs 1 "Please allow us to get though as he needs urgent attraction."

? "Sure I could let though but then again I could just end your life here and now."

Back in the World Tournament Stadium the crowd was going wild and even Z fighters were getting excited as Both Vegeta and Pan prepare to launch their final attacks.

Vegeta "Let's end this Pan, Super Big Bang Attack."

Pan "You maybe a SSJ 2 but I won't lose, 2x Ultimate Kame…ham..eha."

Both the Super Big Bang Attack and the 2x Ultimate Kame wave clashed forming a massive medium sized ball of ki with blue lighting flicking throughout. Vegeta en clocked is SSJ 2 aqua as he unleash his full SSJ 2 power while Pan used her full SSJ power but a short while later Pan's 2x Ultimate Kamehameha outmatched Vegeta SSJ 2 Super Big Bang Attack. The Z fighters were shocked as Vegeta was blasted from ring with trucks rushing to his father who was stunned but smiled at Pan.

Announcer "The winner is Pan!"

Bulma "No way I could Vegeta lose to only a SSJ Pan."

Chi-Chi "I tell you that Pan would beat Vegeta."

Trucks "Father how could you be beaten by Pan."

Vegeta "In the end Trucks the little energy she saved from transforming into SSJ was enough to increase the Ultimate Kame wave into a 2x Ultimate Kame wave."

Meanwhile at Kami lookout the green Dragonballs flew into sky before scattering throughout the earth but on lookout itself Freeze was staring at both Bardock and Fasha who stunned that they head been relived since their death in year the Age 737.

Bardock "So Frieza I see that you're the new guardian of earth."

Fasha "That doesn't explain why we are alive after our death in the year of Age 737."

Frieza "I don't what the Consequences are for forcing the Ultimate dragon to bring you but I fear that a Darkness presents has already entered the world martial arts tournament and I doubt that not even Z fighters can stop this powerful new treat from destroying the earth."

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 6- The father and son showdown

"The first match of world martial arts tournament began and after an epic battle between Pan and Vegeta Pan picked up victory as she managed to overcome SSJ 2 Vegeta's Super Big Bang Attack and advance to the quarter finals meanwhile at Kami lookout Frieza used the green star dragonballs to forceful bring back both Bardock and Fasha but are what Consequences if any find out today on Dragon EF."

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonballz as much as I want to: D That title belongs to Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 6- The father and son showdown

As Goku and Goten prepare for their show down inside of the World Tournament Stadium the other Z fighters, Krillin, 18, Goten, SSJ Pan, Vegeta, Jane, Videl, Trucks and Tien were all at the Nurse Room looking at a badly injured Yamcha. SSJ Pan tried to ask Yamcha what happen but the tournament doctors said "Am sorry but at moment is in a coma and won't wake up for some time."

Pan "Who would do something like this."

Vegeta "I don't know but whoever did this must be entered in the world martial arts tournament."

18 "Well I see we remain in pairs and be on guard at all times."

Unaware to them however the Dark child was watching and listening from outside of the nurse room still smirking and he whispered "By end of this tournament I swear that all you Z fighters will be gone."

Back at World Tournament Stadium the crowd cheered once again as the announcer shouted "alright let's begin the second match of world martial arts tournament and please welcome are fighters Goku and Goten. Goku and Goten walked out of the Contestant room and into the World Tournament Stadium with Goku going right and Goten going left.

Goku " Alright Son show me your training as unlike Vegeta I won't be holding back any power in this fight."

Goten "Don't worry Father am ready for whatever you threw at me."

Announcer "Alright let the second begin."

After the match as begun both Goku and Goten went straight into close combat in their base forms a punching and kicking as they flew into sky. Goten disappeared and reappeared behind Goku but however Goku used instant transmission to get behind Goten before firing a tiny Kame wave which blasted Goten into the ground as Goku looks on from above.

"Super Kame…kam…eha."

Goten quick rolled and looked at Goku before he unleashed a super Kame wave but Goku said "Super Kame…kam…eha." The two Super kame waves crashed and exploded on impact with Goku using his instant transmission yet again to stare directly at Goten.

Goku "Not bad Son but shall we step this up to the next level."

Goten "Very well father let's step up to the next level."

The crowd cheered loudly as the announcer shouted "The battle is about to heat up." Goku and Goten then powered up to an SSJ before they both yet again went into close combat just as the other Z fighters Krillin, 18, Goten, Jane and Trucks along with Vegeta who barraged passed the tournament officials arrived and lookout of the Contestant room at both SSJ Goku and Goten.

18 "Vegeta if you didn't hold back against Pan then you have fought Goku in quarter final because I can sense that he about to unleash his full power."

Vegeta " Maybe I could have beat Pan but the best for her trains is to fight Goku at his full strength as he with the green star dragonballs we may not even be able to wish Gohan back."

Krillin "Well I hope that Videl and Pan can find more information on who took out Yamcha."

Back in the World Tournament Stadium the crowd were of their seats as SSJ Goku and SSJ Goten were locked in a beam struggle with SSJ Goku using his Super Kame wave and SSJ Goten using his super Kame wave.

Goku "Nice Goten but I say we unleash are true power and end this."

Goten "Your father but I won't lose."

Announcer "Were about to see their final attacks."

Goten powered SSJ 2 and unleashed a SSJ 2 super Kame wave which easily sent Goku SSJ Super kame wave back towards him. Goku However powered up to SSJ 2 and defect the super kame wave.

Goku "Nice try Goten but it time that we ended this."

Goten "Give me your best shot father."

Meanwhile inside and near the Nurse Room Tien was on his way to Yamcha room were SSJ Pan and Videl were still located. The Dark child however appeared in front of him and was looking very evilly him at him but Tien prepare the tri beam cannon as he stared at the dark child.

Dark child whispered "Hey Tien did you know I am one who hurt Yamcha."

Tien "How dare you, Neo Tri-Beam!"

Tien angered by the dark child confessing fired his Neo Tri-Beam but however the dark child easy defected the multiple Tri-Beams. The Neo Tri-beam itself blasted into and destroyed parts of hallway were the nurse room was located but the sound of the resulting explosion caused both SSJ Pan and Videl to rush out towards both Tien and the Dark child before they arrived however the dark child disappeared and reappeared directly in front of Tien and just like Yamcha he placed two hands on Tien body before blasted him into wall using his Masenko.

Videl "Hey the sound is coming from all there."

Pan "Well let's got hen Videl."

Back in the World Tournament Stadium SSJ 2 Goten and SSJ 2 Goku were still in an epic close quarter combat which the only the other z fighter could bang of clashing could be heard throughout the World Tournament skies. The announcer was still rallying the crowd but only a short while later SSJ 2 Goten and SSJ 2 Goku moved either side of the ring.

Goku "We must end this now Goten."

Goten "Alright father let's decide the winner in our final attack."

Inside of the Contestant room the other Z fighters Krillin, 18, Goten, Jane, Trucks and Vegeta were all still looking and betting on who would win as SSJ 2 Goku and SSJ 2 Goten were about to unleash their finals attack with crowd jumping of their seat due to the announcer saying " here go as the fighters prepare to launch the final attacks which the decide the winner of second match."

Goku "Ultimate Kame…ham...eha."

Goten "Super Kame…ham...eha."

Both SSJ 2 Kame waves clashed and in process create another beam struggle but only a short few seconds later Goku's SSJ 2 Ultimate Kame wave blasted back SSJ2 Goten's super kame wave before he could evade however the after shocked of Ultimate Kame wave blasted Goten out of ring due to SSJ 2 Goku forcing the kame waves to hit outside of the ring.

Announcer "The winner of second around is Goku and the third around will begin tworrow so for now please enjoy rest of your day."

That Night and at the dining room everyone gathered as Goku, SSJ Pan, Goten and Trucks eating like bottomless pits while the other's Chi-Chi, Bulma, Marron, Jane, Launch and Master Roshi were all looking embarrassed with the other customers also staring at the Goku, SSJ Pan, Goten and Trucks.

Pan "Trucks you must be careful as Yamcha and Tien were both taken out by the dark child and due to his tail I reckon that he a half Saiyan."

Bulma "But Goku can't we do anything stop him before the third match as he must have broken tournament rules."

Goku "It no good Bulma has we have no proof that he was one who took out Yamcha and Tien."

Trucks "Don't worry mother I am sure that I can beat hi third match because remember I need the money to support my wife Sarah and daughter Jane."

Jane "He a half Saiyan and have a Saiyan tail but am sure that you beat him father."

The next morning the crowds which included Chi-Chi, Bulma, Vegeta and the newly arrived Sarah gathered inside of the World Tournament Stadium. The Z fighters including Goku, Goten, SSJ Pan, Krillin, 18, Jane and Trucks who was preparing to head out into the Stadium along with the Dark child who was preparing to head out from the right side.

Announcer "Let's begin the third match and without further ado please welcomed our next fighters Trucks and the Dark child."

To be continued...


End file.
